Más que simples reflejos
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: Sinead Malfoy es Fem / Harry. Harry descubre que en el agua se puede ver más qué los reflejos, es entonces que conoce la triste vida de Sinead Malfoy, experimentando lo que es vivir en otra piel en la época de Tom Riddle. Ooc. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Más que simples reflejos.

Personajes: Harry Potter y Tom Riddle Jr.

Declaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no son ni ser de mi propiedad. Escrito sin fines de lucro. Trama de mi propiedad.

Advertencia: Interacción de dos tiempos diferentes. No es propiamente un Fem / Harry.

Resumen: Sinead Malfoy es Fem / Harry. Harry descubre que en el agua se puede ver más qué los reflejos, es entonces que conoce la triste vida de Sinead Malfoy, experimentando lo que es vivir en otra piel en la época de Tom Riddle. Ooc. AU.

N ° 1.

Harry Potter nunca se había considerado un chico con suerte, ni con una vida propia con personas que le quisieran. Era el fenómeno que sus tíos debían esconder en una alacena. Así se veía a sí mismo, su existencia, cuidado de valor y no era amado en absoluto. Hasta sus padres han sido unos alcohólicos que no pensaron en su bienestar al sufrir un accidente que se cobró las vidas y que le arrebató el amor familiar con la que un niño de los pequeños meses creció.

Harry Potter nunca se había visto como un niño afortunado, Tía Petunia lo consideraba una molestia, un monstruo que recordaba a su hermana; Harry nunca comprendió ciertas cosas, las frases hirientes de sus familiares ni el resentimiento en los ojos de su tía. Entonces sucedió algo asombroso ... Él podía hacer cosas sorprendentes pero a la vez diferentes. Y eso era algo que quería mantener oculto de sus tíos pero no era tan fácil hacerlo ... Claro que no ...

Y entendió que hasta las personas que se consideraron sus propias estrellas fueron más monstruosas que sus inexplicables dones ...

-Harry ... ¿Te encuentras bien? -Pregunto una joven con abundante cabellera.

-Sí, Mione. Estoy bien. Apenas sí murmuró, perdiendo su vista a lo lejos.

Hermaione miró al chico pelirrojo que se encontraba a su lado, pero Ron Weasley nunca había sido un chico muy perceptivo que se diga, más cuando estaba comiendo una rana de chocolate, cuando notó la mirada de su amiga y él solo se encogió mientras suponía que era otro verano complicado con los muggles, pero que sabía cuándo Harry se negaba a hablar de ello. Era mejor dejarlo por la paz.

~ ● ~ HP

Era su quinto año en el colegio y Harry suponía que no tenía un curso muy ameno que se diga, más cuando ese año tenía los TIMO. Debía estudiar y sabía que Hermaione tenía un plan de estudio para reforzar lo aprendido en años anteriores ...

Miro en su horario de clases mientras desayunaba, tenía Adivinación ... Genial ... ¿Qué clase de muerte era necesaria para esta ocasión en su "adorada" profesora? No pudo reprimir su mueca de desdén. Como si fuera un loco Señor Oscuro no fuera suficiente. Junto a Ron se convirtió en su clase mientras Hermione hacía lo propio, la castaña había dejado esa clase hace mucho tiempo alegando que Runas era más interesante y desafortunado con la profesión de Adivinación.

La profesora Trelawney era una bruja excéntrica, para muchos como Hermaione era un fraude y una bruja mediocre. Nadie preparo a Harry para esa clase. Ni en sus más locos sueños que sí que esa afinidad o extraño don.

-Bienvenidos-. La maestra ya se esperaba más, Potter ya se esperaba una de esas fatigas profecías de su próxima muerte. Pero nada de eso llegó, la bruja lo miraba y algo le molestaba ... Harry prefería no saber. Frente a ustedes hay unos cuencos que contienen agua. Hoy veremos el poder de la Hidromancía.

Todos prestaron atención a la profesora ... Bueno, era extraño que no profetizara la próxima y muy dolorosa muerte del Niño-Que-vivió.

-El agua es una gran fuente de visión. Pero una muy distinta a la estudiada hasta ahora. Muy distinta a leer una taza de té, una sonrisa sin igual pero igual que ésta ... El agua también tiene una línea de vida.-Murmuró la pérdida en un punto fijo en la distancia.

Trelawney parecía estar en un trance mientras sus alumnos comenzaban a murmurar cosas a su alrededor. Harry se siente cansado. Al parecer su profesora sigue perdiendo en sabrá Merlín qué. Era mejor no saber. Con Trelawney la ignorancia era una bendición.

-En ella podemos ver más que simples reflejos-. Miró a la clase en general, buscando algo en particular-. Pero, seamos capaces de distinguir la verdad. Aquí no importa el Don generalizado. Sólo que con una gran afinidad a este elemento puede cruzar esa brecha. Y solo un alumno lo posee.

La profesora no miró a nadie en particular, cosa extraña en ella.

-Pero se debe tener cuidado-. Advirtió de repente de forma brusca pero una advertencia incompleta. Ahora cada uno mire el agua que contiene a su reciente.

Harry fijó su vista en el agua cristalina, su visión se fue desenfocando, volviéndose algo borroso y en el agua fue apareciendo una silueta borrosa de rubios cabellos y figura bonita.

-Profesora, pude ver algo-. Habló una Gryffindor que gustaba de su pelirrojo amigo.

-Quizás hay más de un alumno con el Don ...

Harry de repente volvió a la realidad. Aquello había sido lejos, lo más raro que había sucedido en vida.

~ • ~ HP

Harry se sintió extraño, más aún con la mirada de cierta castaña sobre él en todo momento. Hermaione parecía creer que algo sucedía porque Harry había estado raro todo el día

-Deja de mirarle así-. Decía que no creía que podía hablar con él. Y agradecía el apoyo pero es que sus amigos no conocían la discreción, Harry estaba molesto.

-Hermaione, basta-. Dijo molesto

-Pero Harry ...

-Trelawney no me hizo nada-. Casi escupió con veneno. Se sentía irritado, molesto; su malhumor parecía no tener más tener una Hermione mirándole con ¿Compasión? Bufo molesto

-Estas extraño desde su clase. Y ya has pasado una semana. Hoy tienes de nueva Adivinación ... Lo sé, Harry. Sé que algo te preocupada pero para Harry solo eran palabras molestas. PAG

Hermione era la que estaba claramente mal. El se sentía jodidamente Bien, ¿Es que nada entendés? Al parecer todo mundo tiene el derecho de contradecir lo que dice ... ¡Como si alguien fuera a importar lo que realmente le sucedía a él! Nunca se hizo nada por su situación, ya no se le mostró interés a lo que se desechó a la primera oportunidad que tuvieron.

Contuvo un suspiro, su plato estaba sin tocar, no había podido comer nada. Más con Hermaione queriendo controlarlo todo. Se levantó de forma abrupta de su lugar dispuesto a abandonar el gran comedor.

-¿Dónde vas, Harry? -Hermaione le miraba con cautela.

-Voy a clases-. Dijo en un tono seco. Hermaione se estremeció con aquél , después te veo en clases.

Ron dijo algo inentendible más cuando tenía la boca llena de tocino y Hermaione le regañaba por sus modales o en todo caso, por la falta de ellos. También le reclamaba por su falta de interés para con su amigo.

~ • ~ HP

Harry había tenido una semana frustrante ... No había tenido avances en su clase de Adivinación. Creía que algo no estaba haciendo bien. Debía hacer algo pero no era versado en el arte de la Adivinación y en otras áreas, salvo Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Hermía era que Adivinación era basura. No puede preguntarle a ella porque todavía se siente molesto por querer controlarlo todo y ella consideraba la basura tanto a la materia como a quien la impartía.

La tercera semana de clases Harry había investigado un poco del tema, por supuesto a escondidas de Hermione y teniendo cuidado especial de no verse sospechoso. Y ya estaba en su tercera clase de Adivinación del año, estaba dispuesto a mostrar un cuidado especial con lo que también pero de igual forma era algo de lo que no sabía mucho y había sido material por el Ministro de Magia de Turno así que el conocimiento con respecto al tema era limitado.

Harry estaba al pendiente de lo que veía en la transparencia del agua. Se concentró en divisar a la joven de la otra vez. Fue poco a poco perdiéndose en el abismo que se abría ante sus ojos. Un cuarto espacioso, de esos antiguos que solo se podían ver en revistas y mansiones de los pies sangre. Asumió que la chica debía ser una bruja hija de la acaudalada familia. Se veía un gran espacio para juegos, unos libros esparcidos por un escritorio, una cama con dosel, tres puertas en el cuarto ... Una para salir, la del baño y Harry supuso que la tercera puerta era la del vestidor. Se puede escuchar un suave e infantil tarareo de lo que parecía ser una canción de cuna. Una imagen de una niña pequeña rubia es lo que ves en el espejo del espejo, de unos cinco años de edad. Lleva un vestido rosa pastel, sus ojos son verde claro.

-¿Quién eres? - Una voz infantil como petulante le habló.

Harry se sintió preso del pánico y el terror al verso con los ojos de la niña tanto como el reflejo de ella. Él estaba al lado de la niña en el espejo. Miro a su lado y no había nadie allí. Miro sus manos que ahora eran femeninas y muy pequeñas Harry se horrorizo al saberse encerrado en el cuerpo de la pequeña.

-¡Vete! -Le griado ¡Sal de mi mente!

El espejo estalló en millas de trozos incrustando los dedos de la niña que se había presentado el rostro como acto reflejo.

-¿Qué sucede, Sinead? -Preguntó un hombre entrando al cuarto al sentir la explosión-. ¡Hija!

El hombre le visto consternado. Su hija ha vuelto a hacer daño a sí misma. Corrió ella ella preocupado. Harry fue expulsado por la niña con un choque de su magia, pero él siguió consternado porque ese hombre era idéntico a Draco Malfoy pero de más edad. ¿Había visto el futuro? ¿Esa era Malfoy con una niña pequeña? Y, ¿para qué tenía esa conexión con la hija nonata de un Malfoy? Que por cierto se veía muy anticuado.

Y ahora, ¿por qué la dolía tanto la cicatriz?

~ • ~ HP

Era cierto que quería decir que quería saber para qué Harry sabía que algo pasaba, algo más en esta situación, algo realmente retorcido. ¿Qué podría unirle a él con los Malfoy? No era posible ... La niña era una Malfoy pero porqué tenía que ser justamente Harry Potter quién se acercaba a ese descubrimiento.

Que se puede dejar de pensar en eso. Ya tenía suficiente. Y así se dijo que sí, que había tomado solo lo que era ... Una de las clases de la clase de Trelawney. Pero Harry volvía a lo mismo. A querer descubrir más de esa historia y cómo un adicto, volvía a cada clase de Adivinación, con el firme propósito de descubrir hasta el secreto mejor escondido.

Recordaba ese horrible dolor en su frente por ser expulsado de la mente de una chiquilla. No había sido una experiencia muy buena que se diga. Ese día había estado todo el día con dolor de cabeza, incapacitado para cumplir con su horario de clases, cosa que había estado en alerta, Hermione, pero la chica no dijo nada, y de momento solo, estaba dejando ser.

Los días siguieron pasando y Harry no pudo volver a tener una conexión con la chica de nuevo. Y más aún cuando la profesora pasó otro tema.

-Vamos, Harry.

-Ron, luego te alcanzo-. Su amigo dijo que no estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por su amigo.

-Claro, compañero. Después hablamos-. Harry vio a su amigo marcharse y decidió hacer lo más sensato que en el momento en que ocurrió la fotografía y con la única persona que podría tener respuestas. Y allí estaba, esperando ver a la excéntrica profesora Trelawney. La bruja estaba sentada en su lugar, dándole la espalda.

¿Qué es lo que buscas, mi niño? - Harry no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

-Yo ... Lo siento, profesora. Tengo una duda con respecto a la Hidromancia.

-Tú tienes el Don, mi niño ...

Harry asintió con duda.

-De eso es lo que quería hablarle. Verá ...

Harry no sabía cómo explicarlo. La profesora se volvió hacía él comprendiendo algo que el propio Harry sabía ni entendía.

-No es un don propiamente dicho. Antes de que tú entablaras, una conexión con un punto indefinido del tiempo, desconocía de quien se trate. Tendrás una buena vida, Harry Potter.

El-Niño-Que-Vivió miró a su profesora entre sorprendido y desconcertado. No hubo falsa profecía ni teoría de cómo sería su dolorosa muerte.

La mujer fue en busca de algo, un recipiente de película o algo parecido, era pequeño pero con Runas a su alrededor.

La profesora Trelawney lo miró, extrañamente le miraba como si estuviese en trance. Le entregó dicho recipiente con una sonrisa enigmática.

-Úsalo bien-. Murmuró sorprendiéndole-. ¿Se te olvidó algo, mi niño?

¡Genial! Vaya momento en el que la profesora decidirá salir de su trance. Negó como respuesta para luego salir de allí. Por ahora se conformaría con lo poco que había escapado, Trelawney de quién estaba hablando.

Era mejor ir a su siguiente clase.

~ • ~ HP

Harry había decidido usar La Sala de los Menesteres para seguir intentándolo. No se puede conseguir mucho pero no se puede quedar sin nada. Había algo que la alentaba a seguir adelante como si fuera un gran secreto se tratase y el único que podía descubrirlo era él.

Él descubriría que escondía a Sinead Malfoy.

Eso fue seguro.

CONTINUARÁ.


	2. Chapter 2

Escrito 20 de agosto de 2.018

Publicado 27 de agosto de 2.018

Escrito sin fines de lucro. Sin corregir.

Gracias por seguir ésta historia.

Título: Más que simples reflejos.

Autor: Tsuruga Lia1412

Personajes: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Jr.

Declaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no son ni serán de mi propiedad. Escrito sin fines de lucro. Trama de mi propiedad.

Advertencia: Interacción de dos tiempos diferentes. No es propiamente un Fem/Harry.

Summary: Sinead Malfoy es Fem/Harry. Harry descubre que en el agua se pueden ver más que simples reflejos, es entonces que conoce la triste vida de Sinead Malfoy, experimentando lo que es vivir en otra piel en la época de Tom Riddle. Ooc. AU.

N°2

Harry estaba algo confundido, no sabía que era aquello que lo hacía indagar sobre la vida de aquella niña pequeña. Se encontraba en la Sala de los Menesteres. Tenía todo listo, el recipiente con agua era todo lo que necesitaba. Acercó su rostro al agua y se veía su reflejo en el agua. Sintió que era transportado hacía otro lugar, que estaba muy lejos de donde solía estar.

Harry abrió los ojos para encontrarse de nuevo en Hogwarts. La selección del primer día.

Sólo sabía que era el primer día de clases de la pequeña niña.

H~●~P

1° de Septiembre de 1939

Escuchó fuertes aplausos. En el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts estaban haciendo la selección de casas. Fue algo extraño ver a Albus Dumbledore más joven y llamando a los alumnos para ser seleccionados.

¿En qué año se encontraba? Sin duda alguna era antes de que Dumbledore se convirtiera en Director.

—Sinéad Malfoy —le llamaron. No tenía control en ese cuerpo. La niña caminó para ser seleccionada.

—¡SLYTHERIN! —Gritó en sombrero que apenas había tocado el rubio cabello de la niña.

Hubo fuertes aplausos de la casa de las Serpientes. El emblema de Slytherin, verde y plata afirmaron su fina túnica.

Al acercarse a la mesa, en chico rubio asintió en su dirección en reconocimiento, mostrándose complacido, tantas emociones como un Slytherin era capaz de demostrar. Harry sintió un calor en el pecho, los sentimientos de la niña. Esto lo dejó sorprendido y horrorizado.

Fue en busca de un lugar entre los de primer año. El grupo de chicas que asintieron en su dirección con una imperceptible muestra de reconocimiento.

Ojos azules recorrieron la mesa, intentando reconocer a las personas, Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para ver si podía identificar a alguien, fue entonces que lo vio. Tom Riddle sentado en esa mesa, Tom Riddle sintiéndose observado y devolviéndole la mirada por un momento antes de volver a concentrarse el la selección de casas. Sinéad Malfoy miraba al chico con reconocimiento.

Harry quería saber qué le sucedía a la niña. No era normal que sucediera algo así.

H~●~P

El chico rubio se acercó a Sinéad alejándole un poco del grupo de primer año.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo mirando a Riddle? —reconoció furia en esas palabras.

—Abraxas, no comprendo de qué me estás hablando. Sólo quise ver si reconocía a alguien…

—No vuelvas a hacerlo— dijo él con un tono culpable y cierto grado de reconocimiento en esos ojos azul hielo que le hicieron preguntarse a Harry qué podía ser aquello que hiciera sentir a un Malfoy culpable.

—Claro, hermano…

—Ven, vamos —Sinéad aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía el otro chico.

Harry sintió como ella sonreía victoriosa.

—¿Hermano, crees qué podré hacer buenos aliados? —En Slytherin no existían amigos, sólo aliados. La idea llegó a su mente como un viejo mantra.

—Eres una Malfoy, hermana. Claro que lo harás —la chica rió de forma infantil.

H~●~P

Sinéad llegó a su habitación, el cuarto tenía seis camas y era el triple más grande que los dormitorios de chicos de Gryffindor. Las camas de las chicas eran más grandes también; más espacio entre ellas.

El cuarto era digno de los Sangre Pura. Harry se encontró mirando esos ojos azules en el espejo, la niña miraba divertida su propio de reflejo.

—Volviste, finalmente —susurró y Harry sintió un frío escalofrío recorrerse el alma literalmente.

Ella no dijo nada más, se quedó observando su reflejo con perturbadores ojos que brillaban con cierto grado de reconocimiento.

—¿Malfoy, verdad? —Una chica preguntó.

—Malfoy, Sinéad Malfoy —dijo con firmeza.

La chica frente a ella era como todas las otras, castaña de ojos claros. Sinéad pensó de inmediato que todas ellas no tenían comparación ante su belleza. Ella era una Malfoy, los Malfoy siempre eran superiores a todos, ser un Malfoy era motivo de orgullo y admiración.

—Bryony Rowle Travers.

—Hatria Selwyn Avery.

—Desa Fawle Rosier.

—Effie Greengrass Carrow.

—Grace Shafiq Yaxley.

Cada una se presentó. Todas ellas eran de reconocidas familias sangre pura para el deleite de la niña.

—Son aliadas adecuadas para una Malfoy —sentenció complacida.

Harry mentalmente tuvo que contener las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. La niña era una pequeña cosa insoportable.

H~●~P

Al día siguiente, después del desayuno y las primeras clases del día, Sinéad se detuvo a contemplar la magnífica imagen que imponía Riddle y, Harry se sintió un poco en conflicto consigo mismo. Por un lado, ver por los ojos de aquella niña de apenas once años era realmente perturbador, ella parecía adorar a Tom Riddle sin motivo aparente; por el otro, ¿Por qué tenía que compartir dichas experiencias y sentimientos? Sus ojos, al igual que los de Sinéad Malfoy, no podían apartarse de aquella figura, tan frágil a simple vista.

Sinéad era una sangre pura, que a pesar de ser de primer año, respetada entre sus compañeros de casa y un poco temidas por otros; después de todo, ella era una Malfoy. La digna heredera de su familia.

—Creo que ya hablamos de esto, Sinéad. Tu pequeña obsesión por él ha llegado demasiado lejos.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Abraxas —aseguró pareciendo aburrida.

—Espero que me escuches bien porqué no pienso volver a repetirlo. No miraras más a Riddle, ¡Te lo prohíbo, Sinéad!

Harry sintió furia. ¿Quién se creía que era ese sujeto para impedirle querer a Su Tom? Era tan intransigente que no se daba cuenta de que los sentimientos que estaba experimentando eran muy fuertes y reales que… ¡Esperen un momento! ¿Experimentando sentimientos? ¿Sentimientos por Tom Riddle? ¡Imposible!

Harry sentía que enloquecería. Sinéad Malfoy era sólo el principio de su karma.

H~●~P

La niña, para suerte de Harry, no había intentado acercarse a Riddle en ningún momento por más de un mes. Si alguien notó la fijación de la más pequeña de los Malfoy por este aparente Sangre sucia, nadie dijo nada. El temor a Abraxas Malfoy detuvo a muchos de cometer ese error.

Harry se sintió agradecido por el hermano mayor de la niña. Era un gran aliado suyo. Debía impedir que Sinéad se destruya a ella misma acercándose a Riddle.

Esa noche del primero de octubre, Sinéad entró a su habitación y del fondo de su baúl sacó un gran libro con tapa negra, sin ninguna inscripción en él, hojas amarillentas demostrando que era un objeto antiguo.

La niña abrió el dichoso libro y busco en la primera página. Sólo había unas pocas letras en ella. Y Harry se sintió un poco curioso. Era algo que no podía evitar ignorar, algo le gritaba en el fondo de sí mismo "lee" y así lo hizo, para horrorizada en el proceso.

"De Slytherin vestido, joven y distinguido

Fuertes ambiciones en una mente brillante

el heredero será más que amigo

Amiga y amante de aquel que desconoce su origen

El heredero de Slytherin me convertirá en su igual

Dicha y fortuna que no podrá deshacer ni la muerte".

Continuará.


End file.
